Idol Song Contest 1
|presenters = Iván Úrgant Polina Gagarina |opening = Moscow orchestra with the Russian national ballet dancers Polina Semionova and Olga Smirnova, After traveling to the Russian past, Dima Bilan will sing her latest single 'Derzhi' |exsupervisor = |host = C1R |interval = Polina Gagarina and Egor Kreed singing 'Команда' official hymn of the edition | entries = 47 | debut = All the countries | return = None | withdraw = None | vote = All countries used televoting (50%) and juries (50%), The two parts of the vote were: first the jury awarded points in each country with 12, 10, 8-1 points and then the televoting also gives their final points. |null = | winner = Russia}} "Uhodi" |nex = |pre = }} Idol Song Contest 1, often referred as ISC 1, is the debut edition of the Idol Song Contest. The edition is celebrated in Moscow, Russia as it was the host's country. Channel 1 Russia (C1R) is the chain chosen by the Russian delegation to televise and organize such important event of this dimensions for all the world. Forty-seven countries participates in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it is the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the EBU. Iván Úrgant and Polina Gagarina were unveiled as presenters of the show in December of 2017, they will host both semi-finals and the Grand Final, Egor Kreed as well to host, but as presenter of the Idol In Concert and the Opening Ceremony. Location Moscow is the capital and most populous city of Russia, with 13.2 million residents within the city limits, and 17.1 million within the urban area and has the status of a Russian federal city, is a major political, economic, cultural, and scientific centre of Russia and Eastern Europe, as well as the largest city entirely on the European continent. By broader definitions Moscow is among the world's largest cities, being the 14th largest metro area. Moscow is situated on the Moskva River in the Central Federal District of European Russia, making it Europe's most populated inland city. The city is well known for its architecture, particularly its historic buildings such as Saint Basil's Cathedral with its brightly coloured domes. The city is served by a transit network, which includes four international airports, numerous trams, a monorail system and one of the deepest underground rapid transit systems in the world. It is recognised as one of the city's landmarks due to the rich architecture of its 200 stations. Bidding phase After discarding some places in Russia, finally were four finalists chosen by the Russian delegation to celebrate the contest there, on the 2nd of December it was decided as finalists the stadium Luzhniki Stadium, Olympic Stadium, Otkrytie Arena and Arena CSKA, all located in different parts of Moscow, C1R announced that the place where the festival is gonna be located as final decision was the Luzhniki Stadium located in Khamovniki District of the Central Administrative Okrug of Moscow city. Key Host venue It was also chosen the place where the Opening Ceremony Party is celebrated, the venue chosen was the Bolshoi Theater located also in Moscow, the singers of each country in that celebration will arrive by alphabetical order and will go into the theater through a red carpet full of journalists and television channels that will ask questions and interviews, once inside, as a symbol of union will leave a rose with color predominant flag of the country making a complete bouquet when they are all, Then there is a party with all the guests and a small press conference. Format Semi-final allocation draw The forty-six semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place and cultural similarities. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Bolshoi Theater on 27 January 2018, hosted by Egor Kreed. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the BIG 6 would have to vote, due that in this edition only Russia has the pass to the Grand Final they may vote in the two semi-finals. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty-three countries will participate in both semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, thirteen countries will join Russia in the final, where a total of twenty-seven countries will participate. Songs and selection Forty-seven countries participated in the first edition of the contest. The submissions for the first edition opened on 22 November 2017. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. Kosovo and Kazakhstan wasn't allowed to enter in the first edition. The contest started with the national finals, finally the contest will take part on 16, 17 and 19 of March of 2018. Each country must send a song in the native language of the country or english as a symbol of union of cultures, while the singer can participate if was born or have roots of the country that represents, it is not allowed the use of 'covers' or existing songs by other singers, the song must be original. Results Semi-Final 1 Voting Country: *Russia}} Semi-Final 2 Voting Country: *Russia}} Grand Final Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Grand Final Incidents * During the process of announcing the songs to participate by each country, the Icelandic delegation decided to send Högni Egilsson with the song Paradísarmissir, being a few days later withdrawn after having published the official video. Komdu Með was the new song that finally represented the country. * France and Malta tied in the first semi-final results to 108 points, finally, France went to the Grand Final and Malta was out of it, that result was due to the number of votes received per country, France was voted by 19 countries while Malta was voted for 17. Other countries There are another countries that are also eligible to participate in the Idol Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. * The Euro-Asian country has demonstrated its capacity by offering to help Russia with the production costs of the contest, something that Russia rejected. Likewise Kazakhstan will not debut this edition, but its request is not ruled out. * At the moment nothing is known about the future of Kosovo in the contest. * Lebanon expressed its desire to participate, but due to its diligences with other participating countries it will not debut in the future. * Although initially confirmed his participation shortly, Luxembourg decided to withdraw his candidacy after having confirmed even a national final. The low interest generated in the country and by the Luxembourgish singers seems to have led the micro-state to refuse to participate for the time being. * chose to not participate for the moment due to lack of interest in the national TV station, if they had enough support they can make a debut in other ocassion. External Links * Youtube * Google + * Twitter * Semi-Final 1 * Semi-Final 2 * Grand Final - Results Category:Idol SC